Ventas en linea
by deteconan
Summary: Momoshiro vuelve a ser victima de la actitud de Ryoma, dispuesto a dañar el orgullo del mocoso busca como vengarse, pero...Primera historia 2013


Holaaaaaa, bueno era ya casi tradicion mia publicar una ultima historia del año, pero este 2012 casi no publique nada x.x, esque entre a la universidad y descubri lo que es NO dormir durante dias! XDDDD por lo que decidi empezar este 2013 por el buen camino! publicando la historia el 1 =)

Prince of Tennis no es mio, me robo sus personajes un ratito

No es yaoi solo amistad

._.

Ventas en línea

Momoshiro estaba caminando por el colegio sin saber qué hacer, aún era muy temprano para la práctica, planeaba ir a un lugar tranquilo a comer las galletas que había adquirido recientemente…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a Shiba luchando con un montón de papeles y cosas en una mano y con la otra intentando sacar su teléfono móvil que no dejaba de sonar desde su bolso.

-¿Shiba-san?-pregunto confundido

-¡Ah, momo-kun! ¿Me tienes esto un momento?

La mujer rápidamente traslado los papeles a los brazos del muchacho que quedo perplejio sin poder contestar. Mientras tanto la peliroja saco su teléfono para contesta.

-moshi, moshi?...¡ah! ¡Inoue-sempai!-medio grito la fotografa al otro lado de la línea-si…las imprentas…claro…¡¿EHH?!-grito derrepente provocando que el estudiante pegara un salto-¡¿Son para hoy?! ¡enseguida voy!-rapidamente colgó el teléfono y se fue corriendo-¡hasta luego momo-kun!-grito al tiempo que corria despidiendoce con la mano

-pero…-la mirada violeta miro todos los papeles que le habían dejado y dio un gran suspiro

bueno…¿al menos podria hechar un ojito no? traslado todo para una mano y con la otra comenzó a pasar los papeles, entre tanto jaleo descubrió unos cuantos plumones y plumas lo que le hizo pensar que la periodista era bastante desordenada. Se sorprendió al encontras fotografías bastante grandes de su equipo de tenis, había una de Tezuka-buchou en plena Tezuka zone, una de Kawamura en estado Burning y una…de Echizen. La quedo mirando, era de un ángulo bastante extraño como si la mujer hubiese estado frente al momento de la fotografía, estaba punto de buscar otra cuando sintió que una mano pequeña apareció de la nada arrebatándole la bolsa de galletas que había olvidado con tanto papel.

Levando la mirada rápidamente para descubrir al mismo descarado Ryoma abriendo la bolsa y comiéndose una.

-mocoso ¿no estas olvidando algo?-pregunto indignado al ver como sus indefensas galletitas se dirigían a una cruel muerte, al menos se merecía un "por favor" "gracias" ¿no?

El interpelado levanto una ceja confundido como si de verdad no comprendiera a que se refería su sempai, su vista se detuvo en la pila de papeles que tenía. Sin cambiar su expresión aburrida cogió el plumón negro logrando que el mayor se confundiera y procedió a poner su mismísimo autógrafo en su fotografía. Una vez terminado volvió a dejar el plumón donde lo recogió y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

-El próximo te lo cobrare-dijo comiéndose otra galleta

-…

-¡EHH!-grito el de cabello negro saliendo de su "shock"-¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con esto?!

La cabellera verdosa se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba

-véndelo por internet o como quieras, no me importa-murmuro como si fuese algo de lo más normal

Una gotita se deslizo por la cabeza del mayor

"este maldito niñato"-fue su único pensamiento

"Residencia Momoshiro 8:30 P.M"

Takeshi se recostó en su cama, el entrenamiento cada vez era más duro, ¡un día de estos le haría beber a Inui-sempai veneno de arañas si seguía con sus jugos!

Se dio cuenta que la computadora de su cuarto estaba prendida, bueno quizás una de sus hermanas la habían utilizado. Se levanto para apagarlo cuando recordó la fotografía en su bolso. Una sonrisa malévola se deslizo por su rostro, esto sería una buena venganza.

Se precipito en tomarla y meterla en el scanner. Antes de darse cuenta la estaba subiendo a internet en una página de ventas, se sentó cómodamente a escribir todas las referencias.

*Foto: Echizen Ryoma  
*edad: 12 años  
*tiempo subasta: 2 horas  
*precio de inicio: 30 Dólares

Sintiendo sus cachitos de diablito apretó el botón de subir a la subasta, sabía perfectamente que nadie en su sano juicio pagaría ni 5 dólares por una fotografía autografiada de alguien desconocida, aun más si esa persona es solo un niño. Esto le daría una lección al ego y orgullo de Echizen.

-¡Takeshi a comer!-escucho el grito de su madre procedente del piso de abajo

-¡Voy!-se apresuro en bajar para disfrutar de su cena

"Residencia Momoshiro 9:30 P.M"

El pelo de punta subió a su habitación para preparar todo para irse a la cama, cuando recordó su reciente "plan malvado" sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentarse frente a la computadora y apretar "actualizar" arriba del link

-¿habrá algún comentario en una hora?-se preguntó el tono burlón

Cuando la pagina se reinicio lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento

*Foto: Echizen Ryoma  
*edad: 12 años  
*tiempo subasta: 2 horas  
*precio de inicio: 30 dólares  
*precio actual: 1800 dólares

-¡pero que!-medio grito cuando se metió a los comentarios

1- 8:31 P.M, **Ryoma´s love**

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa ¡Ryoma-Sama! ¡Ryoma-Sama! ¡Yo como la presidenta del club de admiradoras de Ryoma-sama debe ser la dueña de ese autógrafo!

Takeshi soltó una risita nerviosa, bueno debió suponerlo

2- 8:33 P.M, **Hideki**

-Kyaaaa, ¡Ryoma-kun se ve muy kawai! ¡Yo también lo quiero! No importa que sea un año menor que yo.

Ahora que lo pensaba una de sus compañeras no se llamaba Hideki?

3- 8:35 P.M, **Ann **

-jeje Ryoma-kun sí que es lindo ^^ tal vez debería tener una cita con él, ¿no?

El color abandono su rostro, esa Ann no podría ser…

4- 8:35 P.M, **Humiko **

-¡wow! ¡Ryoma! ¡Yo también entro a la subasta!

Esa definitivamente no le sonaba

Hasta el numero 8 eran chicas desconocidas quizás de su escuela o otras, pero definitivamente de Tokio, lo que le sorprendió fue llegar al número 19 donde descubrió que estaba escrito en inglés por lo que tuvo que usar el traductor.

19- 9:05 P.M, **Claire **

**-**¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡No lo creo! Es Ryoma! ¡Esta muy grande y lindo! No lo veía desde que se fue a Japón, te echamos de menos Ryoma! ¡Vuelve a New York con nosotras! ¡Entro a la subasta! ¡Soy tu fan desde hace 2 años!

¿New York? Podría ser que ese niñato en estados unidos ya haya tenido un club de fans o algo parecido

20- 9:08 P.M, **Millie**

**-**Waaaa! Claire tenía razón! Es el mismísimo Ryoma! Tanto tiempo ha pasado! No puedo creer que te hayas cambiado de país! Seguiré siendo tu fan quiero ese autógrafo!

Era el o ¿Las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco raras?

21- 9: 10 P.M, **Stella**

-¿Quién se hace llamar "Ryoma´s love?" Yo soy la única presidenta del club OFICIAL de Ryoma! Desde que estábamos en primaria! Nadie me quitara ese derecho y claro que entro a la subasta como única presidenta. Pd: Ryoma! Llámame al 732506 3

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo raras.

Continuo bajando algunos que simplemente le daba pereza leer, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio un mensaje en…¡Alemán! Volvió a poner el traductor en el respectivo idioma

37- 9:19 P.M, **Frieda**

-Ryoma! Oh dios mío por fin pude encontrar algo tuyo en la red! Soy tu fan numero uno desde que viniste a Berlín a un torneo juvenil y ganaste por supuesto. Llevo meses buscando algo tuyo solo se tus datos básicos y ahora encuentro esto! Debo tener ese autógrafo!

Confirmado, las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas y anormales, además Echizen había ido a Alemania a un torneo? ¡Por eso sabia un poco de Alemán cuando fueron aquella vez!

Siguió mirando y leyendo un poco, algunos nombres se repetían, parecían tener una disputa por quien se quedaba con la vendita foto. Decidió asaltarse al último mensaje.

52- 9: 56 P.M, **Jennifer**

-No importa lo que digan yo amo a Ryoma mas que ustedes y ese autógrafo será mío!

Confundido miro la hora del menaje otra vez y la comparo con la de su ordenador que arcaba 9: 57 ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?

Volvió a adjuntarse un mensaje

53- 9:57 P.M, **Ryoma´s Love**

Silencio! El único fan club oficial de Ryoma-sama es el mío! Nuestras reuniones son las mejores contamos con latas de ponta usadas por el! Con las viejas cuerdas de su raqueta, su antigua botella de agua y…un mechón de cabello. Nadie nos puede superar.

El pobre sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar con tanta locura. Continuo leyendo la disputa de fans interesado de todo lo que podían decir esas chicas, realmente se habían vuelto locas por una fotografía autografiada.

De pronto la pagina se paralizo cuando leía el mensaje numero 107

-¿Qué?-se pregunto apretando reiniciar la pagina repetidas veces, ¡necesitaba ver más!

Un sonido como el de una trompeta sonó y aparecieron grandes letras por la pantalla que decían.

TU SUBASTA SE HA TERMINADO

Al costado salía el dibujo de un saquito de dinero para ver el dinero recaudado

Maldiciendo por lo bajo lo apretó para ver el resultado, estaba más que arrepentido por no haberle dado más tiempo.

*Foto: Echizen Ryoma  
*edad: 12 años  
*tiempo subasta: 2 horas  
*precio de inicio: 30 dólares  
*precio actual: 8.370 dólares

Pestañeo, volvió a mirar.

¡8.370 dólares!

Sus ojos se convirtieron en signos de pesos.

-¡8.370 dólares!-despertó gritando Takeshi que rápidamente se vistió y dirigió a su computadora, sin tiempo que perder conecto su celular y busco una fotografía de Ryoma, cuando la encontró procedió a imprimir varias copias. Seria rico muy rico.

Seigaku 10:30 A.M

-¡venga!-pedía el pelinegro con montoneras de fotografías en sus manos y un par de plumones-¡solo unas firmas!

-¡que no!-el pequeño prodigio con mirada gatuna comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-¡seré rico!

-con que te drogaste Momo-sempai?-mascullo el menor con las manos en los bolsillos comenzando a caminar

-¡no!-grito la mirada violeta mientras sus fotografías se caían al suelo, se precipito a recogerlas-¡espera Ryoma! ¡Tengo que ser rico!

El pequeño príncipe se sentó en un lugar apartado apoyado en un gran árbol Sakura a descansar, cuando de pronto se escucho un pequeño pitido, con una sonrisa arrogante saco el teléfono móvil desde su bolsillo, al abrirlo contemplo la pantalla

TU SUBASTA SE HA TERMINADO

Se asalto a lo que le interesaba

*dinero recaudado: 1.200 dólares

Debía admitir que había gente bastante mal mentalmente para pagar tal cantidad por viejas fotografías de su padre, pero bueno lo importante era que eso traía beneficios para él.

-mada mada dane-murmuro guardando el móvil y cerrando los ojos dispuesto a una siesta.

¡FIN!

._.

espero les haya gustado FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! QUE ESTE SEA UN BUEN AÑO LLENO DE MUCHO ANIMES XDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
